ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman VS. Batman: World's Finest
Superman Vs. Batman: World's Finest is a DC movie scheduled for a May 2016 release date. It stars Henry Cavill as Superman, Ben Affleck as Batman, and Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor. The Supporting Cast includes Amy Adams as Lois Lane, Jeremy Irons as Alfred, Stephen Lang as Doomsday, Matthew Goode as Bertron, and Matt Smith as Toyman/Jack Nimball. 'Plot' The story begins with a flashback to Krypton. A scientist named Bertron is experimenting with Kryptonian DNA. He is using the skeleton of the first Kryptonian to create a new template for clones. A task force led by General Zod burst into his labratory, intent on arresting him for his illegal experiments. However flesh starts growing onto the skeleton. The Kryptonian Soldiers attack the newly created monstrosity, but it easily knocks them down. Zod manages to escape, but the others are dead. Doomsday attempts to kill his creator, but Bertron flees to his space ship. As the ship flies away, Doomsday, jumps on the side and rips apart the ship's wing. The ship goes out of control and crashes into a meteor belt. A stray meteor hits Doomsday and hurtles toward earth. Years later, LexCorp is searching leading an archaeological dig in Utah Lake. They find Green Rocks and a strange meteor. The meteor breaks open and Doomsday arrives. He attacks the LexCorp employees. Superman arrives and saves a man from death. Doomsday and Superman fight, with Doomsday using the Green Rocks as a weapon. The battle continues to Provo,Utah. Local police attempt to intervene and are killed. Enraged, Superman throws Doomsday through several buildings, inadvertently endangering several citizens. While Superman is helping the injured innocents, Doomsday escapes. Later at LexCorp, Lex Luthor is meeting with Bruce Wayne. They are discussing Superman and how he is a danger to the people. Though Lex and Bruce dislike each other, Bruce realizes he has a point about Superman's untrustworthiness. Later Bruce investigate Superman. By talking to Lois Lane, General Sam Lane, and Perry White, he begins to decipher Superman's identity. Meanwhile, Superman is tracking down Doomsday. He goes to the forest where Doomsday was last seen and is attacked by it. Superman flies Doomsday into Space then smashes it to the ground. Both are rendered unconcious. LexCorp offices arrive at the scene. They load Doomsday into a truck and attempt to kidnap Superman. Superman starts to awaken before they can, so they escape in their truck. Clark goes to Smallville to visit his mom, without unaware that Batman is following him. In Lexcorp, Lex Luthor and Jack Nimball are conducting experiments on Doomsday. They train him to react aggressively and violently whenever he sees Superman. Later, Clark is at the Daily Planet whn Lex Luthor visits. He tells Lois and Clark to track down Superman. They agree though they both know who Superman is. Clark becomes suspicous of Lex and visits LexCorp. While there, he discovers the room where Doomday is being held. Jack Nimball attacks Superman with a Kryptonite Blaster and then releases Doomsday to kill Superman once and for all. Doomsday and Superman's battle rages on to the street in front of the Daily Planet. Superman uses the Daily Planet's Globe as a weapon, smashing Doomsday into the street. Superman looks around, realizing the damage he caused. LexCorp funds the reconstruction of the city while discrediting Superman. Lex meets with Bruce again, this time offering him a battle suit and Kryptonite. Batman confronts Superman, telling him to stop fighting crime, or at the very least surrender his secret identity to the Government. When Superman refuses, Batman attacks Superman with an Electric Net, which Superman easily avoids. Now angry, Superman picks up Batman with one hand. Batman injects Superman repeatedly with Kryptonite Nanites. Superman, growing weaker, is repeatedly punched by Batman, who is using Electric Gauntlets. Batman uses a combination of a Knockout Gas Grenade and a barrage of Mini-Missiles to knock Superman down. Superman uses his Heat Vision to destroy one of Batman's gauntlets, and then punches Batman in the chest. They have a fistfight, with Batman using a Taser Staff and explosive Batarangs. Superman appears to have the upper hand when Batman uses Kryptonite to knock Superman out cold. LexCorp arrives to capture Superman, but Batman fights them off, saying he did what he had to do and that he won't let LexCorp experiment on Superman. Angered, Lex Luthor sends Doomsday to kill Batman. Batman uses the BatTank and the Batwing to fight him off, but Doomsday quickly overpowers Batman. As Doomsday is about to land the killing blow, Superman stops him. Superman then impales Doomsday with a flagpole after a short fight, stating "Doomsday is not today." Superman helps Batman up, saying how they need to unite against a common enemy. At LexCorp, the police attempt to arrest Luthor for his crimes, but all they find is blueprints of a cyborg labelled Metal-O. Later, Superman returns to the spaceship in the arctic with the camera panning on an open and abandoned pod. After Credits Lex Luthor is walking through a lab. Behind him is stacks of Kryptonite, an unconcious man with a metal chest, and a strange glass container filled with blue liquid. He finally stops and the camera turns, revealing a suit of battle armor. He clicks a button on the wrist and the suit's chest opens up, revealing Kryptonite. 'Gallery' Ben-affleck-batman-batfleck.jpg|Ben Affleck as Batman Henry Cavill as Superman.jpg|Henry Cavill as Superman Superman-batman-logo.jpg|The first teaser image 3168070-worlds-finest-poster-superman-batman.jpg Image-1467824580.jpeg|Ben Affleck's Armored Batsuit image.jpeg|Doomsday 'Sequel' A sequel known as Justice League:Trinity is set for an August 2017 release date. Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill will reprise their roles as Batman and Superman, while Gal Gadot will also star as Wonder Woman. Little else is known about this movie, though Supergirl, Deathstroke, Vandal Savage, and Solomon Grundy are rumoured. The last three are interesting because The Flash(TV Series) '''and '''Arrow(TV Series), which feature those villains, were recently revealed to be part of the''' DCCU'. This has made people wonder if Flash or Green Arrow will have cameos. 'Cameos''' Cameos include Ron Perlman as Darkseid, Boris Kodjoe as John Henry Irons, and Patrick Wilson as Metallo.